An inter-cell interference (ICI) reduction technique has been evolved in a wireless communication system. For example, an indirect interference rejection and combining (IRC) technique uses information derived from a target user equipment (UE) in lieu of ICI information that is measured between cells or devices to cancel and/or mitigate interferences. Accordingly, the indirect IRC technique requires lower implementation complexity and overhead information, but the indirect IRC technique may not guarantee a higher performance. Conversely, a direct IRC technique may provide a higher performance gain than an indirect IRC technique because the direct IRC technique directly uses ICI information that is received from neighbor base stations and/or adjacent cells or blindly detected in order to mitigate or cancel interferences. In addition, the direct IRC technique adopts a decoding and/or a demodulation technique to mitigate or cancel interferences. Accordingly, the direct IRC technique may require a larger amount of information than the indirect IRC technique to provide a higher performance gain. For example, the direct IRC technique that is defined in the long term evolution (LTE) specification may require resource blocks (RBs) information, interference modulation information, and a cell identification (ID) information for a demodulation operation, and code rate information for a decoding operation in order to mitigate or cancel interferences. Accordingly, an interference reduction technique not requiring larger amount of overhead but providing a higher performance gain is needed to cancel and/or mitigate inter-cell interference in a wireless communication system.